Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to liquid travel containers, and more particularly, to a lid with a retractable straw for a travel cup.
Description of the Related Art
Devices and methods for use in transporting and drinking liquids that resist spills, yet are easily openable, can aid in preventing spills. A variety of devices have been developed over the years in an attempt to reduce spills associated with traveling with liquids.